User talk:-Blackout-/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Bzpower Battles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blackout page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Legoguy2805 (Talk) 18:23, 13 April 2009 ^Automated message. Glad to see you've been making a few pages. I wonder what Zev, Maly and Ynot will think of this wiki. Hey Blackout, would it be ok if I edited The Vrai Homeworld page so that it states that Xeno was the one that made it go boom? --Makuta Ynot 22:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Go ahead. ---Blackout- 17:08, 29 April 2009 (UTC) For some reason, my computer can't load BZP. Ha! I can't believe Xeno stole the 2nd Nirak Laser-Drill.--Legoguy2805 16:20, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Um... Im NOT messing with the links on Xeno's page! I haven't touched a link in about a month! I have been mostly updating the page with current events on BZPB(Though I haven't gotten around to the latest edit) -- Makuta Ynot 01:27, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm, That IS odd. But it's probably the computer I was on I was at school when I edited that, so my guess is that the comp messed with it -- Makuta Ynot 09:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Xindi VII Star Trek rip-off alert! Time Slip 50,000 years seemed to have past since I last went on. Why?--Legoguy2805 15:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I thought it would be interesting. ---Blackout- 19:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Good news: I'm going to be back on Saturday.--Legoguy2805 14:06, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Redirects WHAT redirects?--Legoguy2805 10:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see. Heh.--Legoguy2805 10:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) BZPB prequel I've done you and me so far. Wanna see it? --Legoguy2805 Okay. ---Blackout- 17:24, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Transformers links Okay, these are stupid, but I'll allow them for now. Try not to overdo it so much that BZPower Battles might as well be called Decepticon Battles or something like that.--Legoguy2805 16:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, it should be called Manga Battles by now, thanks to Zev. ---Blackout- 16:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Back. Hey Blackout, i'm back. sorry about the thing again. just wanted to ask, since my BZP messenger doesn't work, if you wanted any of your characters out of the shattered mirror? (if they were bad in this universe they'd be good in there, etc). --Hyperupgrad 12:07, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :We actually discussed having a "mirrorverse" saga at one point or another. Malygos killed the idea. But I wouldn't mind a mirrorverse Blackout randomly appearing in the BZPBverse. ---Blackout- 19:37, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Even better, i've written SM Blackout into Tahar'ok's Storyline. Blackout, please don't break the rules Blackout, Kon-L/Legoduy2805 has stated that it against this wiki's rules to edit another users userpage, so i'm going to revert it. Please don't edit other user's userpage, because you are Not immune to banning. Thanks. :A. Where did he say that? I'm just curious, because I don't recall him ever stating that. :B. Sign your posts. I don't want to have to look at the page history to see who posted what. ---Blackout- 12:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :A. He told me via a PM on BZP. :B. --Hyperupgrad 14:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for the clarification. ---Blackout- 14:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Amsterdam Probably a glitch with Wikia, i can say that i have never used a proxy. I wonder if you can see whether Legoguy's IP traces back to Amsterdam, as he lives very close to me? :Can't. I'd need checkuser privileges, and to get those I would have to be over 18. So unless he's accidentally forgotten to log in at one point or another, forget it. ---Blackout- 20:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and now the IP traces back to Winchester, Hampshire. Weird. ---Blackout- 20:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: Still not right. I live in bedford. so does Legoguy2805 and Mynameisnot ::::WHOIS is notoriously unreliable. ---Blackout-, your friendly neighbourhood admin. No refunds for badly done requests. 06:49, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Could you help me get a Signature? Please could you tell me how to get a Signature? Like your "Friendly Neighbour-hood Admin" Signature? --Hyperupgrad 16:39, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :You see the menu at the top right corner of the site? There should be a button there called "My Preferences". Click on that. There, you should find a menu with some stuff on it. Ignore everything except the box that has "Signature" beside it. Just below that, there's a checkbox that says "Custom signature?". Check the box and type your preferred signature into the thing above. --[[User:-Blackout-|-Blackout-, your friendly neighbourhood admin. No refunds for badly done requests.]] 17:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) John Sheppard went on a spamming spree.--Legoguy2805 12:28, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Zev Zev didn't just go on a spamming spree --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 19:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. ---Blackout- 08:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Skin How do you get a new skin?--Legoguy2805 19:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : :I stole some code from there, chose some colours and voila! :(Also, do you like the pink Wikia logo?) :---Blackout- 20:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC)